The Girl of the Unknown: I might change the title
by Firestar08
Summary: Who is the mysterious girl that looks like Harry? What does she have to do with anything?


*~FIrestar~*: Hey everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of this new story. I'm not sure where this story is going right now, I'll just let it form along the way. *lol* Well, anyways, I really hope you enjoy it...  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, except of Ella (you'll find out who she is), belongs to J.K. Rowling. And there's no point in sueing me because I'm not making any money by doing this. Which means, I don't own, Harry or Ron or Hermione or Severus or Dumbledore or Draco or Hagrid or Remus or Sirius or James or Peter... *author rambles on for 2 hours*  
  
Quote: "It looks like a grim if you do this, but it looks more like a donkey from here." -Seamus Finnigan  
  
*~~~Chapter 1-The Girl~~~*  
  
It was midnight. The yellow moon shone brightly, casking an eerie glow over the street. Suddenly, a clasp of lightning flashed, followed by the roar of thunder. Everyone continued to sleep, not paying the slightest attention. Well, except for one...  
A girl sat up in bed, her hand clapped over her burning scar. Her long, black hair were tangled, wrapping around her like a cloak. The pain building up in her head was blinding. God, it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before... Then, it stopped, as suddenly as it started.  
The girl sighed in relief as the pain subsided. She had been dreaming, dreaming about a boy. He had been around her age, and his black hair was extremely messy. His eyes were a stunning shade of green and in the dream, he had been carring a large ball on his shoulders. The ball was enormous, and it was shining with beauty and light. There was another man, a man with reptilian, red slits for eyes. He was also carrying a ball, but this ball was completely different. This ball was dark, darker than the darkest night. A feeling of hatred and evilness radiated from it. In the nightmare, the man kept on running towards the young boy, trying to bump the shining ball off of his shoulders. But no matter what happened, the boy always regained his balance. Which was good. She knew that if the shining ball fell off, something bad would happen. And she didn't want to find out what...  
The roar of the thunder had waken her up. At least, the pain was gone now. She slid back into her bed, the faces of the boy and the man vivid in her mind. Completely unaware of the shadow creeping around outside...  
  
************************  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start. He checked the clock as he thought about the dream. He had been dreaming of a girl. She had been doing normal, everyday activities, yet the dream did not seem like any other dream. He felt sorry for her, but he wasn't sure why. She had haunted his dreams for a long time now. Every night, the girl appeared. She was very beautiful with soft black hair and sparkling green eyes. Yet, he sensed that she was unhappy. That something was wrong.  
Now, Harry got up. Beside him, Ron was getting ready to go to breakfast. Harry quickly dressed in his black school robes. Ron took one look at him and gasped.  
"Harry, are you okay? You look awful! What is it, bad dreams?"  
Harry nodded. "I had a few dreams, but they weren't nightmares. Really, I'm fine," he added when he caught Ron's look of doubt.  
Apparently satisfied, Ron dropped the subject. "Hey, it's the Quidditch tomorrow! Gryffindor versus Slytherin, we're going to cream them! Have you..." He trailed off when he realized that his friend wasn't listening. "Harry? Are you SURE you're okay? You seem preoccupied..."  
"I'm assure you that I'm fine... Really, relax..." For some reason, he didn't feel like speaking any longer. He stuffed his wand in his pocket and rushed out the door, leaving a confused Ron behind him.  
  
************************  
  
The girl woke up to the sound of her adoptive parents' yelling. ("Come down this minute, you lazy, disgrateful girl!!!") She sighed wondering for the thousands time WHY they had adopted her in the first place. She knew that they hated her, so why had they even bothered?  
The girl got up and began making her bed. Her name was Eleanor and she was known as Ella, but her true last name, she did not know. For some reason, she had a vague idea that it started with a 'P'. In school, she was Eleanor Grant, since she went by her step-father's last name. She knew for a fact that she had a brother, but how she knew, she did not know. Just like she had no idea how she could manage to turn the teacher's hair blue whenever she wanted, or how she manged to levitate her teacher up onto the roof.  
"Hurry up, I havn't got all day!" Her step-mother's angry voice floated up the stairs.  
Ella sighed and walked downstairs, dreading what was awaiting her. As soon as she was gone, there was a loud crack. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared,a smirk on her face.  
  
************************  
  
*~~~End of Chapter 1~~~*  
  
*~Firestar~*: Muahahahaha! That was chapter one... I really enjoyed writing it, especially the parts about Ella, it makes a nice change. As to who Ella is, you'll find out later *laugh evilly* So PLEASE REVIEW! That's all that keeps us authors going... Remember, review, review, and REVIEW!!!  
  
Next: What? You expect me to tell you? *shocked* You'll have to wait and find out for yourself!!! 


End file.
